


A Merry Feast

by Himring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morwen & Hurin, before and after the Nirnaeth Arnoediad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Feast

**Author's Note:**

> True drabble written for the prompt Wine in the Mulled Wine Challenge at Tolkien Weekly on LiveJournal.
> 
> Warning for veiled allusions to canonical battle, violence, torture, all implied only

"Let us think that at this midwinter the feast shall be merrier than in all our years yet,” he said and she tried to hold that thought. But she remembered another winter when the night was without moon, the plain stretched dim beneath the stars, and watch-fires burned low. That winter, life as she knew it had ended, and so this second life, too, might end.  
For all that, she could not stop waiting for him. Midwinter came and she was still listening for the sound of his horse. There was no wine. She drank his health in cold water.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurin's words are a literal quotation (CoH / Unfinished Tales). The description of the winter night in which the Battle of Sudden Flame erupted, leading to the destruction of Morwen's home and the death of most of her family, is closely based on the Silmarillion.
> 
> I had been reading the prompt list for B2MeM 2014, in which both these quotations appear as a prompts.
> 
> Morwen listening for the neigh of Hurin's horse Arroch is also canonical.


End file.
